the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel May
Daniel May (born May 6th 1996) is a student from Hentaiville who attends Countington College. He is a weeaboo who believes Japan is superior to any other country on Earth and Volcanus. He is constantly teased and picked on for his weight and obsession with Japanese culture. Daniel is overweight due to lack of exercise and frequent consumption of ramen noodles; he used to keep fit for the sake of playing Poke Mum Go, though he returned to being unfit when he got bored of the game. He is considered very unattractive by girls as he was ranked at the bottom spot (number 19) in the original Girls' Cool and Hot Scale. He also refuses to play video games not developed by Fatlus or Muchi Service Interactive, though an exception is the Houtou Project series, which he likes due to it having lots of cute girls. He only listens to anime soundtracks and J-pop. His maths skills have recently improved despite still being poor. He was kicked out of the college for not meeting the smartness standards, so his parents forced him to transfer to Countington College, which has lower standards. When he leaves college, he plans to go through Dundundun Dimension Warp and move to Japan. Daniel's favourite anime TV series is Magical Girl Muni-Chan, he is a huge fan of the girl group DKR88, he proudly owns an Eyepod Giga, and he is saving up to buy a Super Kawaii Desu 3000. He gets extremely annoyed when people refer to his animes as 'pervy girl cartoons' - Harry Smith always does this to wind him up. In The Bully TV series Daniel is voiced by Brian Williamson, who is also Caleb McKinnon, Jordan Sanderson and Claymore Cameron's voice actor. He mostly appears as a background character although he got a main role in the episode Daniel May: Who Stole Mai Waifu?, in which he lands himself in trouble for accusing several people of stealing a Magical Girl Muni-Chan figure he simply mislaid. Due to this, he was in jail for a short time. Daniel was arrested for threatening to kill Ryan McLintock, Bjørn Henriksen, Patrick McCrae and Cara Wallace, who stole things from his car. Jumping out of his cell to hug Yuko in the episode Yuko Hataya Gets Arrested extended his jail time indefinitely. He was at mental hospital for three weeks due to annoying other prisoners. He also rapidly lost weight at hospital. As of Daniel May's Return to College, he lost his weeaboo personality and worked hard to keep fit. He also sold most of his Japanese stuff in November 2015, which he strongly regrets, although he still kept some of it as he was shown to have a Nyanyo figurine in Harry Smith: Weeaboo. He has more recently spent so much money on merchandise from his favourite animes that his family is now going through a financial crisis. Relationships Family Daniel's father is Henry May, his mother is Margaret May, and his grandparents currently live in Moetown. Sexual status Daniel has a crush on Yuko Hataya, much to her fear and annoyance at first, though the pair started going out after he spent three weeks at hospital, causing his weeaboo traits to vanish. He even attended Genesiscide College so that he could see her everyday; he was also one of the most unintelligent students there, although he made up for this slightly by usually behaving well. The two broke up in Daniel May's Final Date and his weeaboo personality returned. Other relationships Daniel despises Harry Smith, Morten Larsen and almost all of his college classmates (who he refers to as 'senpai') for constantly making fun of the fact he is a weeaboo. However, he seemed to like Edvard Andersson despite the fact he found his weeaboo behaviour creepy and always tried to avoid him. Waifus Daniel's latest waifus are Macky Jalapeno from Hate Die, and Lohipedia's unofficial mascot Lohipe-tan. He also had a massive crush on Oppaihime from Detergent, though he oddly never claimed her as a waifu. Past waifus include Lolo Delville from I-Rove-Lu, Eva from White Dog, Haruna Sakurai from Narutommy, Simcard from Water Gear and Yurina Nakamoo from Devil's Beat; he got a dakimakura of the latter for Christmas in 2016. Every time he changes waifus Morten Larsen makes fun of him for not being a true husbando, causing him to rage, although he is now having a huge harem with all his past waifus in addition to a few new ones. Since February 2017, he has been uploading photographs of himself with images of his waifus photoshopped alongside him to Headbook and Tumbldryr. In response, Morten has mocked this by hacking into Daniel's Headbook account to upload pictures of Daniel with inflation fan art of his waifus, using deliberately bad photoshopping. Appearances Season 1 *Harry Smith's Summer Camp *Harry Smith's Bus Journey of Doom Season 2 *Harry Smith's Disastrous Date (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Fun Run (appears but has no lines) Season 3 *Daniel May: Who Stole Mai Waifu? Season 4 *Daniel May Goes Home Season 5 *Harry Smith's Boxing Match *Harry Smith in Sincostan: Part III (imitated) *Harry Smith's Adopted Sister (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Colham College's Disastrous Bus Ride Season 6 *Daniel May's New Waifu *Harry Smith and the Prison Boxing Match *Yuko Hataya Gets Arrested Season 7 *Daniel May's Return to College Season 8 *Annabella Nylund's Birthday Party *Colham College Burns Down Season 9 *Happy Birthday, Morten Larsen! Season 11 *Harry Smith: Weeaboo Season 14 *Daniel May's Final Date *Harry Smith's Servants (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Morten Larsen's Athenian Abduction (appears in a dream Morten Larsen has) Video game appearances Daniel appears in the video game The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. He can be summoned to complete a battle immediately by flattening enemies with a Super Kawaii Desu 3000, though this can't be used against bosses and can only be done once per day. The game shows him in his weeaboo form, however a hidden easter egg changes him into his non-weeaboo form. Quotes *"Kawaii desu ne!" - appears in various episodes *"WHO STOLE MAI WAIFU!!!?" - appears in Daniel May: Who Stole Mai Waifu? *"MAI WAIFU FOR LAIFU!" - appears in Daniel May's New Waifu Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Countington College students Category:Overweight characters Category:Weeaboos